Doescalibur
is a Rank S, Treasure Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. Appearance * Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Animation Series: Major Yo-kai. Biology Doescalibur takes the form of a ghostly being in a suit of armor holding a giant red sword, which is his real body and the one controlling the armor. The sword is adorned with gold decorations ending in a large "S" at the bottom and a sadistic smile. A purple gem that looks like an eyeball is right under his hilt, and a small purple hitodama is on the top of it. When the sword is removed, the space left by the gem makes it look like he has two gold horns, which along with his wings give him a devil-like appearance. He appears to enjoy watching others suffer, but in reality, this is an act. Although he seems ashamed of the fact, his true personality is good-natured and kind. He is also somewhat faint-hearted, quickly panicking when he sees Zomboy in pieces and fretting over Zomboy's condition. In the game, Doescalibur seems to express himself through the suit of armor more often than his actual face, which remains smiling almost constantly. In the anime, they are largely in sync emotionally. Doescalibur can fire lightning from his sword, whether it's drawn or not. Being inspirited by him causes the victim to gain a sadistic personality. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Doescalibur can be befriended in Busters 2 by scanning the QR codes on his Treasure Medal and his emblem into the game. This will give you the Doesu Stone and access to his unique dungeon ('ドエスの迷宮', ''Doesu no Meikyuu). Defeating him will sometimes let the player befriend him. ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Doescalibur appears in the Busters T segment of EP206. While in a chained-up coffin, he inspirits Komasan T, Jibanyan T, and Indiana Jaws in order, all of whom whip Shovulcan while under Doescalibur's influence. Doescalibur then retracts his power, and he appears after his Fossil Medal and emblem emerge from the coffin. He draws his sword and shocks Komasan, Indy, Jibanyan, and Shovulcan. He aims at Nyanses II twice, but each time Zomboy takes the hit for Nyanses, falling apart both times. After watching Doescalibur panic upon seeing Zomboy's broken body, Indiana Jaws exposes him as a good Yo-kai. Doescalibur admits that Indy is right, and begs him not to tell anyone about his true nature. Indy agrees, and Doescalibur gives Indy his medal and emblem as a symbol of gratitude. Game Stats Etymology Doescalibur is derived from "Excalibur", King Arthur's legendary sword, and : Trivia * Doescalibur is the last Treasure Medal Indy needs to break Yoderusen's seal, and the last medal Indy removes from Yoderusen to reseal him. * In the original myth of King Arthur, Excalibur's only magical component was its sheath, which protected Arthur from dying of blood loss. The sheath is stolen and never recovered, resulting in King Arthur's death; the sword is returned to the lady in the lake. * He has two hieroglyph-style depictions; the more commonly seen of the two resembles him, but the other is very different. Category:Treasure Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Group Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai